


The Bad Dream

by yummycrummy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, More gdad stuff because we need more of it PLEASE, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: A nightmare causes lil Tommy to go to his father for some help
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another little story that I finally came up with :) sorry for making you wait so long, I've been going through something very rough, but I managed to think up another fanfic!!!! Enjoyyyy

The silence of the quiet bedroom was interrupted by a sharp gasp. Tommy sat up in his bed, his little body trembling as he took in his surroundings, the memory of his dream still tumbling through his mind. He vaguely remembered running from a shadowy figure, with glowy yellow eyes much like his own, but more sinister, evil. All he knew is that he had had to get away from it. It meant danger. 

Taking a couple deep breaths to calm down, he slipped out of his bed anxiously and padded into the darkened hallway. Tommy knew his father would be awake, he hardly ever slept, with his work and all. He would mostly spend his time in his office, or the living room. Tommy decided to check his office first. 

He turned the corner, the stairs coming into view. A small dim light shone through the room in question off to the side, illuminating the hallway in a thin strip of the small light. Tommy cautiously approached the door and peeked through the crack. From inside he could see G-Man sitting at his desk, presumably working on something. 

Tommy quietly opened the door, tugging at the bottom of his shirt nervously. "D-Dad..?" 

G-Man perked up at the sound of his son's name. He turned, seeing the boy standing at his doorway, tearstreaks on his slightly pale face. "Tommy?" He asked, turning his body so that he sat sideways in his chair. "Come here, what's the matter?" He extended his hand, motioning for the boy that it was ok. 

Tommy didn't hesitate. He speed-walked towards G-Man and hugged him tightly, his jitters still not fading as he shook, burying his face in his father's suit as he wept. 

G-Man rubbed his back, trying to calm him. He allowed Tommy to sob, knowing that it was wise to let it all out before he asked him directly. Night terrors were common for the kid, and G-Man wished that despite all the power that he had, he would of let Tommy never have bad dreams as long as he lived. Unfortunately though, it didn't work that way.  
He wanted Tommy to live as a human, so, since he was one, he had to have them, as much as G-Man hated that fact. 

Another moment of soft cries continued as Tommy began to settle down. He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. G-Man lightly patted his hair, looking down at him with a concerned expression. "Do..you want to tell me what it was about?" 

Tommy mumbled incoherently, shaking his head, hiding his face once more against G-Man's chest. 

"It is not healthy to keep it inside." G-Man said, his voice soft but stern. "But...I understand if you don't want to tell me." 

"'M sorry." Tommy's quiet voice uttered, the sound still reaching G-Man's ears. He smiled. 

"How about I..sleep with you for the rest of the night, hm?" G-Man asked, the thought immediately coming to him, as he had done it many times before. "Like I always do. Is that alright?" 

"Mmn..o..o-okay.." Tommy nodded, leaning back so that he could stand back up, wiping his runny nose. "I-Is..is it really ok? You..you were busy." 

"Nonsense." G-Man got up, bending down to gently pick the boy up, cradling him in his arms. "Your wellbeing is more important to me than my work, Tommy." 

A tiny smile broke through Tommy's fearful expression, and he hugged his dad around the neck, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to stay up all night in worry. "Th-thanks." 

G-Man smiled again, holding Tommy close as he walked out of the office. He turned off the light and closed the door, before heading around the corner to Tommy's room. Once inside, he laid the child down on his bed, making sure to tuck him in comfortably. Taking his shoes off, G-Man loosened his tie and jacket before laying down next to Tommy, his body facing his as he sat on his side. 

"Close your eyes." He cooed softly, his hand reaching over to lightly caress the top of Tommy's forehead lovingly. "You're safe." 

Tommy yawned, but his eyes remained open, his fear still overwhelming his mind as he scooted closer to his dad. "But.. I'm..I'm still scared." 

"Then...I will sing to you until you aren't." G-Man said, closing his own eyes as he began to hum a gentle, relaxing tune. It was one of the many lullabies he had heard from watching many baby videos, when he had helped Tommy sleep as an infant. It usually did the trick, and soon, Tommy's eyes began to flutter, and close, as the calmness of his father's voice wormed its way into his ears, as if it were hugging his soul. He breathed softly, his fears dissapating as he fell into slumber. 

G-Man opened his eyes, closing his little song to an end as he saw that Tommy was finally relaxed. He smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead, before saying, "Goodnight, my son."


End file.
